


dark corners

by Kalus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, implied shipping if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalus/pseuds/Kalus
Summary: "They're going to come for you, Kaede. With everything they've got. I'm a little worried about you. You're just so.. straightforward.”He was right. He was right all along. And she should have listened when she still had the chance.





	dark corners

Kaede could only distantly hear the sounds of her friends crying and screaming. 

She can’t look away, try as she might. She stares and stares and stares until there are black dots dancing around in the corners of her vision. She doesn’t move. She can’t even find it in herself to _breathe._

She’s never seen that much blood-- she’s never even seen a person _dead_ \- and she’s fucking terrified as blood gushes out of his skull, coating the floorboards beneath him a glaring red. 

She should be happy. She killed him. She killed the mastermind. There were so many ways she could have gone about it, but even then, she chose to give them a quick and immediate death. She should really should be smiling-- she ended the killing game before it even started! She _saved_ everyone!

But she doesn’t feel happy at all. 

All she feels is a twisting sense of sadness. _For him._ For the person she once thought of as a friend. 

In hindsight, it should have been obvious right from the get go. An alarm should have gone off in her mind when he stated he couldn’t remember his talent. She had chalked it up as stress, that this whole situation affected him much more than he letted on. (She always saw him with a smile on his face, almost like it was carved methodically with a metallic knife. He was a lot similiar to Ouma in that regard.) 

Not that it mattered anymore.

Amami Rantaro was dead. 

Any sort of connection she felt towards him on their outings (They’d drink tea often at the canteen; He was always passionate when it came to talking about his sisters, breaking off onto all sorts of tangents and stories when it came to them. Kaede was always happy to lend an ear and listen, something that went both ways in their relationship.) was punctured and ruined. She envisions their friendship to be like a canvas, an art piece that could lead to the start of something beautiful with carefully marked strokes -- only to be evoked into utter chaos. She imagines the paint in disarray, brush marks sporadic, leading to one huge mess with seemingly no purpose but to _destroy._

It wasn’t Amami who destroyed it.

She only realizes this a couple moments later, when Monokuma all but saunters into the room with the grace of a model on a runway. The glowing blare in his eyes never really frightened her until now; Those eyes were the exact same color that stained Amami’s hair a dark burgundy. 

Kaede’s heart sinks with an overwhelming sense of dread as Monokuma mocks them, all but spitting in their faces laughing, as if they honest to good god thought they had him trapped in a corner. She barely even registers the fact that she’s crying, until she feels the tears trail down her cheekbones, almost like burn marks from the buds of a cigarette. 

_Amami wasn’t the mastermind._ It’s a statement that has her reeling with immense guilt and grief. She’s killed a classmate. A _friend._ She swore to end this killing game only to achieve the opposite, practically kick starting it off for Monokuma. 

What would Amami even say to her? Would he even say anything to her at all? What would everyone else say, when they’ve pieced it all together? Would they regard her with disgust? Carve her good intentions and mold them into something sinister? 

It’s almost too much. 

 

X

“I was just thinking, what you said back there would have pissed off whoever's running this. They definitely don't want us holding hands, working together.. They're going to come for you, Kaede. With everything they've got. I'm a little worried about you. You're just so.. straightforward.”

X

She can’t breath She can’t breath She can’t breath it wont come off IT WONT COME OFF everything hurts fuck fuck FUCK its too fast its too fast its too fasttoofasttoofasttoo fa she can’t see she can’tse it hurts it hurts it hurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithu

x

It is only when everyone disperses for the night that Tsumugi Shirogane gives in to the urge to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much 
> 
> so angst


End file.
